


Reincarnation and the Lost Chance at Love

by clearmind_clearheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearmind_clearheart/pseuds/clearmind_clearheart
Summary: Spoken Poetry PieceShort, but I feel like it could apply to a few different character pairings in dgrayman, at least, so I figured I'd share.





	Reincarnation and the Lost Chance at Love

When they first met they were old souls in children's bodies.  
Age made a deal with time and though neither were kind, they were not cruel.  
They knew each other, grew close together,   
but as they grew they were left with more emptiness than feeling.  
He grew stronger, she grew taller, and both agreed that it was only the fantasies of their childhood that tied them together.   
If only things could be different, each thought...  
though neither knew the reflection pounding on the others eyes,   
the secret waiting to escape.   
They couldn't remember why they hid this feeling, they just knew they should;  
Great laws had been passed that only they heard or knew.   
And they could not disobey.   
They were holding back and waiting for something,  
something that had already happened.   
Something they couldn't believe when they were young,  
was the answer they were now searching for.  
Because  
How could you have an answer without a question being spoken.   
And how could you want and lust for something  
When you already had it?


End file.
